Bleeding Halls
by Nenshite
Summary: House on Haunted Hill and Trinity Blood crossover Abel and Leon are dispatched to the non existent US of A to a broken down asylum. What horrors does the doctor have in waiting?
1. PROLOGUE: Nightmare

_**I do not own Trinity Blood in any way, shape or form. If you don't believe me, then you're a jackass.**_

Abel awoke with a start from his dream, or rather, _Nightmare_. His face was beaded with sweat, and drenching the sheets of his bed. His knuckles were white from clutching his comforter. Quickly, he whips the sheets off with shaky hands, and slows down his breathing in order to calm himself. His eyes were wide, and his mouth somewhat agape. Nothing.

No blood.

Only his shaky body quivering from his nightmare. He gulps slowly, and tightly closes his eyes. _It was just a dream...it was just a dream... _But yet, it seemed so surreal. His shaking slowly stops, and he opens his eyes, looking around his room warily. He knew better, but something didn't... seem right. There was something in his room. He felt it. He _knew _it.

The priest drew in a deep breath, and closed his eyes relaxingly, trying to think of a better time, and a better place. But he couldn't. His mind wouldn't allow him to. All he saw was that face. That horrible, grotesque _face._ And that knife...

"Stop thinking such thoughts Abel!" He chastized himself, holding his head in his hands. His shaking began to come again as he recalled his last mission with Father Leon. But his heart sank into a black void again. He clenched his teeth, fighting back tears from his fallen comrade. "Why...? Why...?" He whispered to himself, remembering Father Leon's last moments in this life. "I failed again..."

He sat on the edge of his bed, and wept silently as he did countless times when a soul was forever lost. And one of those was Father Leon. Over and over that cursed memory replayed in his mind as a film reel. He couldn't get it out. Angrily, he grips his head, as if attempting to squeeze the memory out. A few moments later, his sobbing slows, and he lowers his head, defeated by the thoughts spinning around in his head. But there was one word that came across his mind: Why?

--

That morning, Abel sat in the Vatican gardens. It was always peaceful here. It was like all his cares melted away as he saw a butterfly carrying on with it's business, or a squirrel looking for it's hidden stash. But for a moment, he couldn't get those gruesome details out. The images, the blood, the face, knife...

"Why did you let this happen?! Why must I always be judged!?" He says loudly to the heavens with anger. "If you exist, why did you let Leon die?!" Followed by that, he sinks to his knees, and sobs once more as the calming fountain continued to spout water. "Why do the ones I love die?" He says inbetween sobs. How could God allow one of His children to be slaughtered?

Just then, a small chirp diverted his mind from Leon, to a little songbird that was perched atop his shoulder. He slowly looked at it, and stared, thinking about the probability of his outburst, and that little bird.

The corner of his lips gently turn upwards, creating a faint smile. Swallowing hard, he reaches over to it, and strokes its breast feathers. The bird chirps again, and hops onto his index finger, singing happily. With his other hand, he wipes away a tear, and sniffs, watching the happy bird carrying on with its song. It was very pretty: yellow masking its face, blue over the wings, and red everywhere else. It made him forget his troubles for just a little while. Watching its little wings flap as it sang. It made him smile honestly just by watching this little bird.

"Father Nightroad." Came a familiar monotone voice from behind.

The bird, frightened, flew off and Abel sighed. "What is it Tres? Whatever it is, I'm not in the mood."

"Cardinal Caterina requests your presence immediately."

He stands and faces Tres. "I'll be there in a moment,"

The android blinked a bit, processing his words. "Negative. I must escort you-"

"Tres. _I'll be there in a moment."_ Abel said getting annoyed. Tres, knew where is boundaries lie, and blinked. "Affirmative." Then turning around, and waits for the mourning priest by a pillar.

--

"Abel, I know this is a hard time for you. It is for all of us. But Father Leon wouldn't want us to constantly mourn over him. It's been over a month..." Caterina said mournfully. She folded her hands atop her desk, and waited for Abel's response. The room was gloomy and sullen as the drapes were tightly closed creating an eerie atmosphere. Abel shook his head slowly.

"...but you didn't see what _I_ saw." He whispered looking at the ground. "The way he died..."

Caterina fiddled with her hands a bit, and waiting for Abel to finish before speaking. "Abel-"

"That house is alive..." He lowly to himself. "I should have died with him-"

"ABEL."

Abel flinches at the harsh tone of his name. He noticed that Caterina stood up forcefully, her eyes gleaming with rage and sadness. She knew Abel gets emotional and sullen when someone dies. He even blames himself for allowing such a death to arise. "Abel, it wasn't anyone's fault that Father Leon died. He took that risk when he joined the AX. He knew, and he joined anyway. When you go on a mission, you risk losing someone's life." She said sternly.

Abel closes his eyes, and nods.

--

A book lay on Abel's desk, one from pre-armageddon. It was a light beige, with the binding coming apart. It was very tattered, and burnt in some areas. The pages were loose, and almost falling out, but most stayed. Dust stayed on the book, almost attracted to it. The light from the window shone upon it, illuminating the faded book. It seems harmless and unassuming, but what lies written _inside_ the book is what's haunting. The words written inside the book are disturbing from the mind of a madman. Faded black letters are engraved on the front of the book, which whomever had read it, would forever be haunted by the unspeakable horrors. These faded black letters produced a name:

...Vannacutt.


	2. Chapter 01: Footage

"So are you sayin' we have to go to some wrecked asylum and get documents that we're not sure even exist anymore?! That's crazy!" Leon exclaimed to Caterina. It was morning around the eight o' clock hour. The sun was shining brightly into Caterina's office, creating a heavenly aura. Caterina nodded.

"We are left with no other choice. It may be a hit-and-miss, but it might be worth it." She said with much grace as per usual.

"But wouldn't it be destroyed by now? After Armageddon and all..." Abel interjected.

She closed her eyes, and folded her hands. "It was built in the mid nineteen twenties and closed in the early thirties. Rumours tell that it burnt down, and only five survivors."

"...then if it burnt down, why are we-" Leon asked.

"Only the building remains. The doctor closed off all doors and windows so that no one would escape no matter what. Seventy years later, the descendants of those five survivors returned for a sopposed 'house party' died, leaving two alive. Archives say that the host went on a rampage, and even killed himself."

Then, silence engulfed the room. As if everyone knew what curse lay inside the truth of what she just said. She then opened the file, with three surviving pictures of that fateful night. Blood, charred bodies littered the halls of the mental facility. Leon looked at it with a expression saying 'what the hell?'. Abel's face turned green, and Vaclav looked at the pictures in dismay, as if he knew the suffering those patients went through.

"Oh...my..." Abel said before quickly turning away covering his mouth. "I think I'm gonna be sick..."

Leon rolled his eyes. "Come on, four-eyes. Quit being such a pussy," He said followed by a chuckle.

Vaclav shook his head. "Language, Leon..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. So, when do we leave?" He said getting bored of dawdling any longer.

Caterina narrowed her eyes. "Not so fast, Leon. We still have more information you two need at hand. Sister Kate?"

A woman's echoed voice filled the room. "Yes, your Eminence?"

"Show footage number 62285. Melissa Margaret Marr." She said flawlessly. Then, images videotaped from a camcorder began showing the lower floorplan of the asylum. It was dark, and gloomy just about the same as the crime scene photographs. But then, something else appears in the footage. Just beyond the thresold of the ahead doorway, a doctor and a nurse videotaping a mutilation is shown. The poor victim lay helpless as he screams through a gag, and arms and legs twitching violently. But seconds later, both the nurse and doctor look at the videotaper. The shot drops, and turns around to show a shadowed figure behind a corner. It then rushes towards the camera, and screams just above it, causing the camera to drop. It then showed her decapitation, and the dragging of her body.

At the end of the film, Leon is for once left speechless. "What the fuck?! What...what was that?!"

Vaclav is left standing with his eyes closed. "We don't know. We conducted tests on the film, but we have nothing. No useful information besides a 'program error' everytime we were finished."

"And I don't want to see that ever again! I had nightmares from seeing that over and over for ten days," Kate said, her form finally appearing. "And whomever that doctor was, was a very, very sick man!"

Vaclav nodded. "Indeed, Sister Kate."

Abel was left traumatized. His eyes were fixated still into thin air of where the film once was. "...Oh...my...God..."

Leon looked away from Abel, and to Caterina. "...and why exactly are we going to this hellhole again?"

Caterina drew in a sharp breath. "We need documents regarding the doctor and his experiments. Recently, there were mass-mutilations in the same fashion as what this doctor did. Try to gather up enough information as you can, and report back to me."

"And what is this other information you needed to tell us?" Abel inquired, back to reality.

Caterina gathered her thoughts together, and collected Abel's words. "God be with you."


	3. Chapter 02: City of Angels

I know that isn't the TRUE population of LA, but hell, I wasn't in the mood to research populations and crap. Just roll with it.

* * *

Over the pacific ocean, the shadow of a plane is cast on the crisp, blue water. The buzzing of an engine roars dominating the sky like a Bald Eagle, now extinct. It was mid-afternoon as the sun soars overhead, indicating the noon hour passing by. It was a dark blue plane, with a white stripe decoring the side, slightly larger than Leon's last plane (which has crashed due to their last mission on an island), but not as much. Every now and then, the plane will swerve, and backflip, along with the screams and pleading of a certain silver-haired priest.

"Aaaah! Stop it Leon! You're making me dizzy!!"

"Come on! Where's your adventure spirit?" Leon chuckled as he made a hard left, spinning in circles before getting back on track.

"STOPPPP IIIIITTT!!!" The other screamed, holding his head between his knees.

Leon laughed heartily before wiping a tear away. "This ride is too long. We gotta have _some_ fun!"

Abel shot a glare at the other laughing priest. "But that's not the fun I like. There's a risk of someone falling out."

"You mean _you_ falling out. You're not wearing a seatbelt."

Abel looked down, and, to his surprise, wasn't wearing his seatbelt. "Gah! How-how did this happen!" He said putting it back on frantically.

Again, Leon chuckled."I undid it while you were sleeping. You mean to tell me you hadn't noticed it while I was swerving all this time?"

"That's not nice," Abel pouted.

"Meh, that's life Abel. Get used to it." He said focusing on ahead of him.

He sighed. He knew this was all true. "I know..."

Silence engulfed the rest of the trip until a dot is seen just over the horizon. Before Armageddon, you would see different harbor ships, importing and exporting goods for public use. Now it was empty and desolate as the ocean below.

"Hey, finally! I think I see land." Leon said after about an hour of flying.

The other priest squinted as he tried to focus on the dot. "Yeah, I see it too. We're almost there!" He said excitedly.

"Hold on to your shorts, four-eyes. We're not there yet. Unless you want me to dump you out in the ocean-"

"No! P-please! Just continue flying!" Abel said paniky.

As they continued flying closer towards the dot, the ocean became browner, and more sickly. You would easily see the colour transition from space, as it came from deep blue, to sickly vomit-brown towards land. Leon looked at it without emotion, and just sighed. "Damn, and to think this was once a great nation...now obliterated from Armageddon. What a shame..." Leon murmoured. Abel looked out over it, and became saddened. It reminded him of his youth. He just stared at the sickly-brown sludge that was below, and gulped, lost in a trance.

"Hey...hey, four-eyes! Ya awake?" Leon said nudging Abel. Abel grunted and rubbed his arm in annoyance.

"No, I'm not awake." He said sarcastically.

"Heh. Thought so..." Leon chuckled in amusment.

The silver-haired priest sighed, and let the arguement go. He just focused again on the mission. "Leon, what do you suppose will happen?"

"What what will happen?"

"When we go...inside."

Leon shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe meet the local ghosts," He joked. "Whatsa matter? You scared of a few ghosts?"

Abel pouted. "No...it's just after seeing the footage of...you know, it got me a bit...scared of what might happen."

Leon yawned. "Honestly, Abel. Nothing will happen, okay?"

He thought a moment.

"_Okay?_" Leon repeated.

Abel sighed. "Okay...I just have a bad feeling about this,"

He snorted. "Maybe it's your stomach. I'll feed you once we land,"

After thirty minutes more of flying, Leon landed the plane _safely_ on a abandoned collapsed highway, left for death with threatening gashes and telephone poles scattering the terrain ahead. The place was a disaster. It was barren, dry, abandoned, basically dead. The only recogniseable landmarks were still-standing highways, a few businesses, and a couple of houses that looked haunted in itself. Leon whistled.

"Damn. This place is dead, isn't it?" He mused. He closed the aircraft's door on his side, as he already noted that Abel got out first. He was standing a few yards from the plane, holding something in his hands. It was medium-sized, about the size of his forearm, and black. Some wires poked out through openings and such, creating the word "open".

It was a neon sign that would be found hanging outside a small shop. Abel sighed with a heavy heart, and gently laid down the sign to where he found it before then crossing himself.

"It's just a sign. It was _never_ alive, Abel..." Leon said as Abel stood up, still staring at the sign.

"It's not the sign, it's the symbolic reference to its owners." He said mournfully.

Leon waited a few moments, waiting if he was done. He nudged Abel's arm. "C'mon. We've got some work to do," He then said walking on ahead. Abel trailed closely behind, taking in the carnage before him. As before, nothing was left but a few business buildings and street signs, along with some roads and freeways that managed to survive armageddon many years ago. But one sign caught his interest. Unlike the first one, this one stood erect, and dented.

"Welcome to Los Angeles, the City of Angels: Population: 89,256,200." Abel read out loud as a gust of wind swirled sand behind the sign.


	4. Chapter 03: Asylum

I promise guys this will get better. I just read the original script for HOHH, and I'm trying my damnest to make it interesting and such. Thanks for reading.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Trinity Blood nor House on Haunted Hill (unfortunately...again)

* * *

The coldness blanketed the stale air, as the black atmosphere entranced the light in a hypnotic pattern upon the tiled floor below. It was amazing, though, how those windows still painted the same grisly picture as that fateful morning. The stained glass shards still protruded from the dining table, even the one that aimed directly for Evelyn Stockard-Price. A layer of dust lay on every square inch of furniture and floor surrounding it.

A few blood spatters were seen here and there, but besides that fact, it seemed like a normal condemned asylum. Looks can be oh so decieving...

The lower rooms where the heinous crimes were commited lay still; as if preserved specifically for a main purpose in time. The bloody stretchers with old leather straps and chains, ready for use at the hands of a madman...the bloody memories lay dormant in these rooms the most.

Then, slowly as a tenor choir beginning a funeral hymn, footfalls approach the cursed property. Two pairs - one strong and anxious, the other meek and unsure. Since the Armageddon, no life was alive to visit - dare to enter. These were the first footsteps since. From the bottom of the door where the sunlight shone in, two shadows slowly drew in attention from the mundane atmosphere that surrounded the building for over a thousand years. 'Twas if the ghosts were excited for two new visitors...or patients for that matter.

Because everyone knew: Once the self lock system was engaged...there was no checking out. You fight for your right to live...or you submit your soul to the one who revoked it. But either way, your ass will get burned, wether you live or die.

And Abel paid that very dear price. He paid by his love for others, and his sanity, or lack thereof.

Outside matched the gloominess of the inside, minus the darkness. Dead petrified trees littered the landscape. They were so fragile, one touch could send it to the wind in ashes, simular to one at a scattering. The single priest stood in front of the entrance that lead to the inside. The old paper held in Leon's hands was so fragile, he was able to hold it in such a way it wouldn't discinigrate. He sported a grimace as he glared at the building.

"Ugly little place," He grumbled, noting to self. He resorted to folding the aged parchment, but right as he did, it crumbled into dust sliding through his thick fingers. Leon just shrugged and turned to his partner.

Trailing behind him was Abel, lost in his own thoughts staring up at the downed asylum. It was so big! How could a place like this _possibly _survive a fire?! Wouldn't the whole place burn down? Something like-

His thoughts were cut short by walking into the snarling Leon, who was merely inches from the other priest's face.

Abel immediately jumps back and whimpers. "I'm s-sorry!" Leon continues to glare at him for a while longer.

"Watch. Where. You're. Going." Leon said through gritted teeth. After Abel nods obediantly, the dark-haired priest turns his attention to the door. He reaches out, and takes the knob in hand, turning it. At first it wouldn't budge, but with a little convincing budge...or Abel used as a battering ram, the door gave way. As it did, dust flew everywhere in the grand foyer--the furniture perfectly in place with with sheets tinted with grey dust and sand.

Leon brashly walked in, unaffected by the eeriness of the silent stillness. He looked around a few times before signaling to Abel the close was clear. He continued to walk through a bit, but still near the door where some sunlight was shining upon him. After a few seconds of Abel _not_ walking in, Leon grew imatient with the Crusnik.

"Four-eyes! What's holding ya?!" He growled. A small whimper was heard.

"I REALLY have a bad feeling about this Leon-" As if in an instant, Leon reached out, and grabbed Abel by the front of his cassock, throwing him hard onto the floor on his left shoulder. The priest landed with an "OOF!! What was that for?" He rubbed his shoulder where he crash-landed.

"For not doing your damn job," He muttered. "Now get up from there and get that journal out," At once Abel nodded and brought out from a hidden pocket the journal with the map inside. Leon went to the main table and blew about five inches of dust off. The rest he swiped away with his hand.

Abel gingerly took the laminated map out, and stretched it out onto the table. While Leon was dusting his hand free of dust, Abel scanned it over. Leon peered over his shoulder. "Jeez, how many flights are in this building?!"

"About thirty," Abel said nonchalantly still looking it over. Leon whistled in amazement.

"Holy shit. That's gonna take awhile to clear," He said looking up and around. He took in the vintage beauty of the grand foyer and likewise. He grew curious and whipped off the white sheet revealing a white fabric couch with blood spatters. Leon blinked in surprise. The spatters looked fairly fresh...

"Right here!" Abel exclaimed pointing at one of the floors in the house. It was near the top of the building, with small printing saying "Vannacutt's Office" in the margin, followed by a number and a line leading to a point on the map. Leon turned his attention from the couch and walked towards the other priest.

"What flight is it on?"

"Erm...the twenty-fifth," He said as he pushed up his glasses.

Leon scratched the back of his head, ruffling his hair in the process. "Ugh...that's a long way," He sighed and pulled up his gloves, seemingly ready for whatever's to come.

But Abel had this uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach it made him nauseous. He took in a deep breath and tried to ignore it. But a gust of wind blew past the hem of his robes, and he quickly whipped around, reaching for his revolver. He gulped, eyes darting from here to there, searching for the source.

"Leon..." He squeaked out. "Did...did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" He barked out obviously irritated with the other priest's folly.

Abel blushed and scratched his head. "Oh...nothing! Nothing at all!" He sing-songed. But deep down inside, something was terribly wrong.

"Whatever pansy," He said starting up the stairs. "You coming?"

Again, Abel scrambles up the stuff on the table, and hurriedly follows Leon up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 04: Lockdown

Okay okay, please review and tell me what you think. And yes, I take flames too. I use them to cook my ramen. u.u

I do not own HoHH or TB in anyway, shape, or form. Yeah.

* * *

Thirteen flights and a few curse words later, the two manage to arrive at the thirteenth flight. Since the fire so long ago, it was repainted and refurnished. The walls were a light brown - peeling - with wood flooring. The doors were wooden with intricate designs of cherubs and various birds. A few topped chairs were here and there, lightly being illuminated by a ray of the dying day sun with dust particles crossing its path.

"So, how much longer do we have to go?" Leon asked.

Abel sighed. "Not much longer," While his partner grunted.

"And how much longer is 'not much longer'?"

"A few doors,"

And, as predicted, Abel led to the exact door that was marked on the map. It had taken them exactly one hour and fourty-five minutes to climb up the stairs. The reason for taking so long was parts of the different flights were missing a few feet of steps, forcing them to use other means to reach their destination.

"Abel?"

"Yes?"

"If this is the doc's office, why isn't it marked?"

Abel blinked a few times, then referred to the map again. And the most damning thing happened: the label was gone from the map! He searched for it everywhere even on the backside. Something was amiss, and the feeling in Abel's gut was coming back again. He gave out a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his head. "Oh my...we must've taken a wrong-"

Suddenly, Leon paused and looked at Abel.

"Did you hear that?" Leon asked.

Silence again. "Hear what?"

Slow, faint grinding echoed throughout the building. First from downstairs then slowly making its way up towards the two priests. It slowly became louder as its presence was known to be the locking mechanism...still in use even after the armageddon. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard, mixed with blood-curdling screams. This, was not a good sign.

"Shit," Was simply all Leon said. He dashed towards the window, but the iron seal beat him to the chase; it didn't take him five seconds for the two-layer iron doors to completely shut the two men in. The brunette priest then tried prying the doors open with his strength, as Abel rushed over to help. Even with the combined strength of the human and crusnik, it wouldn't budge at all. The room was in total darkness as if they were in some evil deranged mind. They couldn't even see three inches beyond their nose.

Leon, finally given up on the iron lid, fell to the floor panting. Abel rested on his knees doing the same. The nagging in his gut finally reached climax causing him to literally tremble in fear. He knew something bad will happen, but that was only the tip of the iceburg. This was only the beginning.

"There's gotta another way outta here," Leon mumbled. "There's gotta be!" He regained strength and stood fully. Seeing the darkness overcoming his senses again, he reached into a pocked, and out a lighter. Flicking it on a few times, it responded with a heavenly flame. But the room's reflection from the flame was far from heavenly: it seemed like a nightmare of a serial killer.

"I hope so," He gave a slight shudder in response to the lighter. "I'm scared enough as it is!"

"Aah, you're just scared of the dark. There are no such things as ghosts!"

"Well, how would _you_ explain _that?_" Abel said in defense, referring to the lockdown mechanism.

"A glitch. You know this place is as old as the hills...or you," Leon began walking towards the stairs, ignoring a deathglare from his partner.

"For your information, this place is older than I am. And secondly, I'm not THAT old!"

"Yeah yeah yeah," He waved his partner off. "Keep telling yourself that-OW!!" He pushed his thumb too close to the flame. After tending to his thumb, he switched it on again. Abel simply followed along like a scared little kid at bedtime from monsters.

With each step, they found themselves in the grand foyer again. Everything they did echoed throughout the mansion, with breathing included. Unlike before, the hall was lit up by sconces, illuminating the entire room like the waiting room for hell.

The dust subsided, and the white furniture covers were gone. The stained glass overhead was intact again. Everything was cleaned and intact.

Both priests were dumbfounded. Leon looked around, while Abel just took in the whole scene before him, not noticing his glasses slipping off his nose. After a while, Leon took a stroll around and whistled.

"Well what'd ya know? Without all that dust, this place isn't all that bad actually," He swiped one of his exposed fingers over the table, coming up dry without dust. His partner gathered his bearings and stammered.

"How-how-how-how c-can you b-be calm at a t-t-time like this?!" He panicked and looked around frantically. "We're locked up in a s-spooky house with no way out!!" He ran around like a chicken with its head cut off.

Leon rolled his eyes in annoyance and stuck his foot out right when Abel ran past. After he fell to the ground with another 'oof!', h epulled him up aggressively.

"Listen four-eyes, if you don't pipe down and stay calm, you'll get us _both _killed!" He bared his teeth as if he was a methuselah. "Got. It?"

Abel nodded and Leon dropped him on the ground. With a dry huff, he walked past and over the silver-haired priest and looked around again. "There's gotta be a way out of here," He muttered under breath.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't hear anyone come in!" Said a sarcastically bright voice coming from the saloon.

Leon turned to Abel, just standing and pulled him closer nose-to-nose. "Cut the crap Nightroad!" He growled.

Abel became flustered as he was inappropriately accused. "I didn't say that!"

At this point, Leon raised a fist to knock his lights out. "THEN WHO DID?!"

"Excuse me, over here!" Said the voice again. Both Leon and Abel, helpless as a baby looked over towards the source. "Yeah, thanks for noticing me."

Leon dropped Abel, and hauled ass towards the blocked door scratching and kicking. "Get me outta here!!"

Abel, again, rubbed his head and adjusted his glasses. When his vision was clear, he looked up at a white form of a man...at least that's what it looked like. He had his head cocked with surprised eyes.

"I take it you've never seen a ghost before?"

That was it. Abel screamed and followed Leon's suit in screaming, clawing and kicking the iron door like there was no tomorrow. The figure raised its eyebrows in amazement.

"Oh boy," It said to self. "Hey! Yoo-hoo! Boys! Knock it off! I'm good! I'm a good ghost!" But this only worsened the situation. Abel climbed on top of Leon desperate for a way out. For humourous reasons, the spiritual being kept them doing this for twenty minutes until they were worn out. With both of them panting and sprawled out on the tiled flooring, the ghost stood above them. "Are you done yet?"

Without either of them realizing, they nodded.

"Good. Now, there's some important information you might be interested to hear,"

Leon sat up and rubbed his forehead, a throbbing headache leering into way. "Who are you anyway? What do you want?"

"Name's Pritchett. Watson Pritchett. And to be honest, I don't want anything from you."


End file.
